Jimmy the Rat
Jimmy the Rat — First appears in Touch the Dark Introduction Jimmy the Rat was Tony's favorite hit man. He was the one who had planted the bomb in Cassandra Palmer's parents' car on Tony's orders. She had been looking for him for a long time. Jimmy is in town—he's at Dante's Casino on the Las Vegas strip, one of Tony's new places. He manages a bar there.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 It's Cassie's plan to have Billy Joe possess Jimmy so she can dig out information about her parents, and then confess his sins to the Vegas PD.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Books Appears in / Mentioned In * Touch the Dark About Species * Magical creature of some sort, probably part SatyrTouch the Dark, ch. 6 * His other half is were-rat—or something like that. Touch the Dark, ch. 7 Powers & Abilities * Occupation / job * Freelance Hitman * Manager of Pan's Flute * Changes the passwords at Dante's Casino about every three weeks. Character / Personality *Rat-like personality Physical Description * Pointed features, slicked-back black hair and shifty eyes.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Wore a sleek tan suite that replaced his usual baggy suit.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * He had human legs and his horns were noticeable only if he got a really close haircut.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Rat-like features Were-form Description * giant, furry body, molting in patches * narrow head had goat horns growing out of it * big, chipped teeth were the color of a rusty sink and its pink tail was as thick around as my calf * Gray and white fur, three-inch claws, arms ropy with muscle * Very stinky''Touch the Dark, ch. 7 Connections * Sometimes-Boss: Tony, for freelance jobs Other Details * Jimmy's hads had bee mutilated befor ebeign put in the cage.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * He claims that one of his assistants is trying to get ahead the easy way, and lied about me to the boss.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 * Changing to a were-rat, helped his hands.Touch the Dark, ch. 7 * Rafe told Tomas that Cassie would go after Jimmy, and you told Tony—he set up that ambush in Dante's Casino parking lot.Touch the Dark, ch. 13 Associated Characters, Places, etc. * Had human legs and his horns were noticeable only if he got a really close haircut Events in the Series ''This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark Billy Joe informs Cassie that Jimmy the Rat's at Dante's on the strip—he manages a bar there. And that he did something to upset Tony was taken to the basement—a euphemism for Tony's underground torture chambers. Cassie wanted to talk to him to learn more about her parents—he might talk if he's fallen out with Tony.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Jimmy posted a loss in revenue, so he's been sent to The Ring located in the baement at Dante's Casino. He's scheduled to fight a werewolf—one who'd Alpha he killed on Tony's orders.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Cassie finds Jimmy locked in a cage, his hands mutilated, in a storage room with a Pixie in the next cage also set to go into the Ring. Cassie gets stuck in a Tar-Baby spell trying to get the keys from Jimmy's pocket. Danny the Shrunken Head suddenly animates. The Pixie cuts it in half, then promises to get it's body back in exchange for the password to release Cassie from the spell. That's when it's revealed that the head is only plastic. Jimmy tells her the password is "banjo". Jimmy runs off as soon as he's out... then the Pixie gets Cassie's help to break the spell that frees the witches. Cassie finds that one of the witches is Francoise.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Cassie chases him through Dante's with Pritkin, Tomas and Louis-César following them—right into an ambush of Vampires and Were-rats. Jimmy changes into an odd creature part Satyr and part Were-Rat. Billy Joe tried to enter Jimmy to get information, but Jimmy pushes him out—and Billy pushes Cassie out into Tomas. Jimmy grabs for Cassie (her body which is inhabited by Billy). Cassie, inside Tomas, tries to negotiate with him for the safety of her body and because she wants him alive. Before she could settle things, Jimmy is killed by Louis-CésarTouch the Dark, ch. 7 Quotes : It had been his hand that planted the bomb in my parents' car, thereby ending any chance I had for a normal life. I'd been looking for him even before I broke with Tony, but he'd proven surprisingly elusive. I did not intend for him to slip past me again. — Cassandra PalmerTouch the Dark, ch. 5 Book References See Also * • Category:Characters Category:Tony's Court Category:Two-Natured Category:Mixed Species Category:Weres and Shape-Shifters Category:Dante's Casino